The Million Dollars of Time
by LawlietGirl98
Summary: When Marlena decides to tutor her friend who recently lost her parents, she hadn't signed up for being the servant along with a certain man who goes by the surname of Michaelis. Marlena thinks Sebastian is only a monster, ready to suck up the soul of her friend, but is she wrong? Why would Marlena fall in love with the man who was destined to eat her best friend? Seb/OC/ModernEra
1. Traveling Ties

"Marlena!" _Groan. _"Marlena!" _Groan. _"Marlena! Get up right now!" A panting redhead rose up from her slumber. " Marlena, I've been calling you for over twenty minutes. Your not a child anymore. You have an interview today!" _SLAM. _Marlie sighed, pulling the covers off her sweaty body, and pulled her messy hair out of it's 'sleeping-bun'. The redhead was never any good at waking up, and today was not an exception.

" Mom, does it look alright?" I asked my mother, practically shoving the jelly bagel down my throat.

" I'm still not speaking with you. You failed your interview. You're a Sutcliff, behave like one!" My mother shouted. I deadpanned. "Mom, your forgetting I'm only HALF Sutcliff from your side of the family. If you have forgotten, my last name is Conner, not Sutcliff." I said argued back. Even if I was a Sutcliff, It didn't matter anyway. My mother sighed.

"I know. It's just, I promised you that if you didn't get this job, you could go and tutor Molly in England. I didn't think you'd actually fail. I just don't want you to go." Tears leaked from my mother's dramatic green eyes. I rolled mine. She had looked just like our sacred ancestor, Grell. Why did my hair have to be orange, instead of red? I've always been quite envious, having my hair is a dull orange.

" Molly needs my tutoring. She hasn't been in school since the accident. I can't just abandon my friend." I reasoned.

" Well, fine. Pack your bags, Marlena. I'll have Molly's chauffeur come pick you up as originally planned. Go say goodbye to your father, at least." My mother ordered.

(line)

The loud honking of the car horn startled me, and I jumped a few feet out of my slumber. Three A.M in the morning? What the hell? I looked out my window, and saw the Volkswagen Jetta* planted in my driveway. This early?

I rubbed my eyes, and pulled my luggage down the steps, and out of the house. My mother stood, proud, staring at the small Volkswagen. A man stepped out from the car, in a hunched over position. It looked as if his back had molded to the style of the seats, as if he had been driving for many hours, without getting any stretching time. The man's face looked towards me, and I could of recognized him from a mile away.

"Teddie!" I shouted, a huge grin on my face. My mother frowned, pointing towards the neighbor houses, as lights flickered on. It was her sign to quiet down. Theodore (Teddie) gave a grin, and patted my back.

" The young mistress has sent me to gather you. Are you ready, Marlena?" The old man asked, his wrinkles and dimples simply blending together in his experienced face. I nodded.

"Of course, Teddie! How is Moll's doing?" I asked, as I got in the car. I waved to my mother as we began to drive away.

"The young mistress has definitely put on a hard face because of the accident. She's a strong girl, Marlena. I believe she got a new servant, but they have not arrived at the house yet." Teddie replied, staring at the road. I frowned.

" Isn't having you enough? I mean- Your awesome! Who would want better?" I wondered aloud.

" The young mistress needed somebody to help her. You and I will not be enough. After the loss of Raymond and Darla, the young mistress hadn't taken it very well. But when she arrived after a long business trip, she seemed better. Almost as if something had lightened her soul of the burden." Teddie explained what had been going on for the next twenty minutes, and after he finished, I decided I would take a nice long nap until we arrived at the airport.


	2. Meeting the Michaelis

**Hey everybody! This is my first author's note-type thing. I want to thank the people who have started this story, because I've planned SO much of it out, even If it's a slow writing process. I know my grammar and format last chapter was a bit wonky, but I promise that this chapter's grammar is much better. So, this chapter Sebastian meets Marlena. And if your wondering about her being a reaper or something, you wont find out until next chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!**

( With Molly and Sebastian?)

"Sebastian! Could you come here for a moment?" The young thirteen year old asked. The butler clad in a modern black business suit was by her side in moments.

"Yes, my young mistress?" There was a certain twinkle in the young man's crimson eyes that shone with mischief.

"Sebastian, my dear sister's old friend will be coming to tutor me for my absence of school. I would expect you make an adequate room for her, as she will be staying for a month. Hurry on now, I have matters I need to attend." The blonde said, her bright blue eyes shining. The butler gave a small smile, his eyes closed.

"Yes, young mistress." And with that, the butler who carried the surname 'Michaelis', was gone.

* * *

I stared at the building in awe. This was definitely NOT the same house Leina and Molly used to live in. Leina..

I shook my head, and grabbed my bags out of the trunk of the Volkswagen. The house had an old fashioned, almost Victorian style. There were tall hedges, dark roses, and tall black fences and gates surrounding the manner. It looked like a house out of a fairytale.

"Madam?" A voice pulled me out of my lulling gaze. It was a smooth voice, definitely owned by a male. I looked up, and saw a man with jet black hair, the color of the darkest shades of ink. He had a single strand that lie loose in the front of his well shaped face. He resembled much like the painting of the man who had been friends with my ancestor, Sutcliff, Grell. I'm not sure whether you'd want to call them 'Friends', but that decision was for you to decide. What was his name? Sylvester..? Sydney..? Sebastian! That's right, his name was Sebastian, Head of the Michaelis's. But it would be impossible for this man to be thee Sebastian Michaelis.

"Madam, please allow me to escort you inside the manner. The young mistress wouldn't want you to catch cold." The man said, elegantly gesturing for me to take his hand. Madam? Young Mistress? What was with these people, talking as if we were back in the eighteen-hundreds?

"Please, don't call me madam. We are in the twenty-first century!" I laughed, dismissing the man's hand.

"Oh course. Then what would I call you, may I ask?" He inquired, a slim smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. This was a game, wasn't it..?

"Marlie Conner." I said, as I lugged my stuff inside.

"And your mother's maiden name?" He asked. I frowned.

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked, a tick mark forming on my head. A smirk reappeared on the man's well-structured face.

" Well, you just reminded me of a family I.. Knew." He chuckled. I raised my eyebrow.

"My mother's maiden name is Sutcliff. Therefore, I am half Sutcliff." I answered honestly. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a frown formed on his face. He nodded with what looked like a grimace.

" Well, right this way then." He instructed. I nodded.

**Ok, that was chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it, being Marlie and Bassy have met! Yay! Please review!**


	3. Life Travels

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a decent amount of school work, so I've been trying to get this story done bit by bit. So I got some really nice reviews, and I'd like to thank those specific people who did review. I really do appreciate it! I will try to update more frequently, but I might not be able to on a weekly basis until some pre-year testing is over. So this chapter is where we meet Molly for real, and a bit more Seb and Mar time! And the mysterious woman, Mary, has been introduced. She is a HUGE part in the story, so please pay attention to her. I'M SORRY! I LIED! This chapter does NOT have anything about Marlie being a reaper. I am CERTAIN the next few chapters will definitely explain that though. **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/ BLACK BUTLER**

The walk into the mansion was a quiet trip. It took less than two minutes, but the silence made it feel like hours. The eerie silence from this man gave me the chills. My gaze was caught on the pedestal in the front of the yard. It said: Molly Charleston, in a pretty carved font.

" Marlena, this way." The man tapped my shoulder. "We're going to loose the air if we keep the door open." He continued. I nodded, and stepped into the large mansion. Suddenly, the inside was much more recognizable, it definitely had remained the same style Darla had kept.

A woman with bleach blonde hair (which looked like it had been dyed consistently, and was faded because of it.), and light blue eyes, stopped sweeping and walked over to greet us.

"Sebastian, who is this?" The woman asked, edge on her voice. I frowned. Sebastian? No- this must be coincidence. This can't be him, no way!

"This is Marlena, young mistress's new tutor. Also an old friend of the Charleston family." The man, Sebastian.., explained. The woman instantly lit up, a bright smile forming on her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I just mistook her for one of your intimate buddies again." She chuckled, and a flash of horror struck my features. Intimate buddies? What the hell?

Apparently the same things were going through Sebastian's head because he glared at the woman.

"Mary, go to your dorm, you will not ruin the young mistress's guest's thoughts of us. Go." Sebastian shooed her away, and I shifted. So far, this was really awkward.

" Marlie!" A loud voice shouted from the top of the stairs, and a young girl flew down the steps, and tackled me. Who is this? I frowned, but gasped. This was Molly.

"Molls? W-Wow I almost didn't recognize you!" I laughed, returning the hug. The blonde laughed, and then adjusted her gaze on the butler behind us.

" Sebastian, take her stuff upstairs, quick, I am still expecting my afternoon tea." Molly reminded, and I frowned. Sebastian simply smiled, and nodded.

"Molly, don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean I'm capable of taking my stuff up the stairs." I said, but Molly scoffed.

"This is what I have a butler for. Now, let me introduce you to the staff. That you haven't met." She narrowed her eyes when she said 'haven't'. I nodded, and followed her into her giant kitchen.

"So, how have you been? Honestly, how did you fail your interview? It' basically your mom's company!" Molly sounded astonished. I laughed. Well basically, I guess you could consider me a spoiled rich kid. I wouldn't, but hey, it's your right to judge. Anyway, my mom is the CEO of a company that makes pens, pencils, and other stationary. Obviously she makes a decent amount of money.

My dad on the other hand, he's one rank lower than the chief of the police. He basically patrols the town in one hand, and weasels his way into important military meetings in the other. He really shouldn't go, being that he's no longer part of the military, but with his rank, no one's going to stop him.

I never got along with my dad very much. I mean, yes, he is my biological father, and my parent's love each other to bits, but I guess since I wasn't a boy, he never really showed me any affection. It was never the "perfect family" as one might say. He never did 'dad' stuff, even if it's understandable with his police ranking, he never ONCE took me out just me and him. Never. No ball tosses, no fishing. No nothing. Sad, I know.

" Well, I kind of stretched the truth a little bit. They asked me stuff like; 'what was your previous occupation', and 'What are your hobbies'," I laughed.

Molly chuckled.

"Well, what was your reply? It couldn't have been _that _bad!" Oh no Molly. It was pretty bad.

" Well, I said my previous occupation was working at an exotic night club, and prostitution. And my hobbies where clubbing, and erotic dancing." I said, a grin etched onto my face. Molly gaped, then burst into laughter.

" Oh my gosh! I can now see why you where failed." She chuckled, still wiping her eyes from her laughing fit.

"Well, that's quite a lie you told." A smooth voice came from the doorway. It was Sebastian. I frowned. Had he really heard everything I just said? I blushed at the thought of him ACTUALLY thinking it through. In _deep _details.

I cleared my throat.

"Well Molls, shall I start our first tutoring session?"

**So there was chapter 3. Kinda short, but It was fun to write. Please review, and here is a little extra:**

**I need ideas for Maid/ and servants. So if you want your oc to be a servant or maid, please PM me or review.  
**


	4. Reapers

**Hey everyone! Sorry my updates are so crazy! This chapter has one of the OC'S Trublade Hinata  's creations, so kudos for her! So this chapter is about Marlie and her 'reaper issue'. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own Kurshitsuji/Black Butler. All rights reserved.**_

"Young mistress, are you ready for your tea?" The smooth voice of Sebastian startled me, and I jumped a few feet. He chuckled. Molly rolled her eyes, and stood up from her desk where we were doing mathematic problems.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Sebastian," Molly said, still frustrated from her school work. "Honestly, where in the world do we have to multiply six thousand, three hundred forty seven and 'Z'? It's preposterous. A waste of a common citizen's time!" Molly huffed, and I laughed.

"Molls, algebra IS used in the real world. Even if your not old enough see it yet." I said, still laughing. Molly glared, and the next thing I knew, I was being slapped across the face. I fell back onto Sebastian, knocking over the tea. Blood trailed down my lip. What the hell? She's being such a brat! Nothing like she was a few years ago! Molly gasped, a hand going over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry.." Her voice was weak, shallow. Sebastian lifted me up, taking check of the tea all over us. Tears flooded Molly's face.

"I'm so sorry! You-You just reminded me so much of Liena-I-I Just didn't know what to do!" She stammered. I sighed. Why did she always bring Liena into this?

"Liena is dead now. I'm sorry for angering you, Molly." My head hung low.

"Marlena, I suggest you go get a new set of cloth-" Molly cut Sebastian off in his suggestion. " No. I'll just call the maid. TILLY!" She called out. In a matter of seconds, a young woman was there, ready as ever. She had long chestnut colored hair tied into a ponytail, probably so she could work without it getting into her face. "Matilda, please go retrieve fresh clothes for Marlie. Then come back down to meet her!" Molly was happy again, as if nothing had happened at ALL. I shuttered.

Sebastian tapped my shoulder, and handed me a towel. I gave a quick smile. Before I knew it, the maid was back, handing me a quick set of clothes. Everyone was staring.

"W-what? I'm not changing in front of you all!" I stammered. Sebastian chuckled, and silently pointed his thumb behind him. I assumed it was a bathroom.

* * *

Molly allowed me to investigate the house, and I instantly made my way to the library. It was huge! I looked around, and something interesting caught my eye. 'Reaping, for beginners' I felt myself huff, and shoved it back on the shelf.

"Why so angry?" The voice could only belong to Sebastian. I sighed.

"Haven't you already figured it out?" I snapped. He raised a thin eyebrow.

" If you knew the Sutcliff family _so_ well, you'd obviously know what we are." I huffed.

"The same goes to you." I frowned.

"Well what IS your last name, anyway." It was time to know for sure.

"Michaelis." My breath hitched. It was true. But that meant- He was thousands of years old. My throat felt tight.

"You aren't a reaper?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone. I shook my head. " That ended a while ago. The blood line ended with my great grandmother. After that, we're all duds. Despite our-aging ability- we have no power at all. Though it is rather amusing seeing my grandmother hit on boys my age, as she looks the same age as me." I chuckled.

" And how old would that be?" He questioned, a smirk forming on his delicate lips. Wait.. Delicate?

" Isn't that rude to ask a woman? I'm twenty-five. Though our bodies stop aging after we're nine-teen. " I laughed.

" Hmm, I thought you were younger."

I glared at him.

"What about you? How old are you? You don't look any past thirty." I said, an amused look graced my face.

"I'm hurt, for your information my body stopped aging after I turned twenty-two. I believe I'm around two-thousand years old." I bit back a laugh. " Alright, _old man._"

He glared at me, but I could tell it was fake. " What was he like? Grell, I mean." I asked softly. Sebastian frowned.

"_Different_." I sighed. " Are there any books or jour-" He cut me off. "As much as I'd just love to talk, I'm afraid this conversation is over. Oh, and do yourself a favor- _stop prying._" And he was gone. That jerk!

But I had to admit, I blushed more than I should of.

**Alright, there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have the next two written already, so look forward to them sometime soon!**


	5. Abberline's Diary

**Hey guys, LawlietGirl98 here, and I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. Especially Trueblade Hinata, who also gave up her two OC'S Tilly and Juliette. So, thanks! This chapter is a SMALL diary of Fred Abberline, my favorite Scotland-Yard Investigator from Kuroshitsuji! Marlie loves reading!**

_**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/ BLACK BUTLER! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. **_

Sebastian was more pushy that usual after that. If I made the slightest error as if making my bed wrong, it was if the world ended. But the more I got to know him, he wasn't THAT bad. Mary still avoided me, but I made great friends with Tilly and Juliette.

Tilly, or Matilda Evans, she was quiet, and usually kept her feelings to herself, but when she DID let it out, oh boy!

And boy, oh boy, did she have a good talent with guns! I swear she could even outshoot Sebastian- and that was saying something.

Juliette was more outgoing. She looked, and acted younger, even though she was clearly older, being twenty-eight and Tilly being twenty-one. She also had one hell of a way at defending herself. You did NOT want to get on her bad side. Juliette had blonde hair, who usually kept it up in two pigtails. Tilly had brown hair. I swear the two were polar opposites, but they got along so great!

"Marlie!" Molly snapped me out of my non-blinking gaze. I blinked.

"Yeah?" I asked back, and I heard a chuckle escape Tilly.

"It's time for our schooling." She reminded. I nodded. We left the room, and I couldn't help but notice that a tall person stood in the doorway, he looked as if he was dusting. I tapped Molly's shoulder.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing a finger at the male.

"Oh, that's Oliver. Pay him no mind. He just tidies up the areas the maid can't reach." Molly explained, absentmindedly. I frowned, looking back at the man. I couldn't even get a good look at his face.

[line]

It was around two 'o' clock in the afternoon, and I decided it was a good time to wrap up the tutoring session. She nodded, still frustrated from the previous few hours of math. I waved my silent goodbyes, and allowed her to go off to her chambers. I found myself skulking to the library.

I found that the library was my source of privacy, and relaxation. I could read, and be left alone! Two of my favorite things! While scanning the shelves, something interesting caught my eye.

'The Phantomhive and his Butler. By Fred Abberline.'

A diary of an ancient Scotland-Yard investigator, who supposedly knew Ciel Phantomhive. But who was his butler? I opened the book, and sat in my favorite bean-bag chair I had persuaded Sebastian to let me buy.

'_Entry 1, _

_Despite what Commissioner said, I still had faith in that Phantomhive child. Sure, he was usually pushy, and demanded what he wanted, whenever he wanted, but I still held hope for him. The one person I don't trust is his strange butler. Almost inhuman, he is. I don't know what it is about him, but he has the un-humanly grace to him. But it was dark, and sinister. I hope whatever Ciel had gotten himself into, was safe.' _

That was the end of the entry, and I was very intrigued. Who was this butler? I barely breathed as I turned the next few pages to read his next entry.

'_Entry 2, _

_It had been late, and I was with my fiancé when Commissioner Randall knocked up on our door. Maria was a bit angry, but it could wait. What I heard next, was complete surprise to me. Ciel Phantomhive was under arrest. By the queen herself.' _

How far of a time jump was that? The book didn't say. I frowned. What did Ciel do? I flipped the pages, and got the next entry.

'_Entry 3,_

_Randall had subjected that butler to torture until he was to give information up. I always shudder at Arthur's punishment. They were cruel, and volatile. Ciel told me it was Lau, the Chinese Opium dealer who did it, and not him. I suppose I have to figure it out on my own.'_

None of this made any sense. Why didn't Abberline just confront Lau by himself? I couldn't resist reading the next entry.

But there wasn't one. The next one read: Final entry, Maria. I frowned.

'_My fiancé was killed. And now I have to raise our child alone. And it's all the Phantomhive child's butler's fault. Sebastian Michaelis. The Phantomhive said he didn't even help Fred, while he was slaughtered by Lau. And now I'm alone.'_

The hair on the back of my arms stood up. I wasn't surprised it was Sebastian's fault. And he let Abberline die without moving an inch. A tear escaped my eye. I was going to confront that bastard.

**Man, Marlie's pissed! So, this was a small tidbit of Marlie learning a little bit about Sebastian before he was a butler for Molly. EHHEEEEEE, I think I just gave a spoiler... ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy, please review!**


End file.
